Nightmare
by Ashtin Nightwalker
Summary: Jacob is kidnapped by James and Laurent then raped. has nothing to do with the books or the movie. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE OR APPROVE OF READING GRAPHIC GAY RAPE THEN DO NOT READ! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! and of course everyone knows that I don't own twilight.
1. Chapter 1

I shouldn't have been there in the first place. I should have been at home, watching tv, doing homework, or watching after my little sister. Instead I went for a walk into the deep woods. I've been doing it more and more lately. I just can't keep away from the damp earth and moss covered trees. It's not like I didn't have time to. It's Saturday and my sister is ten so she can handle thirty minutes without me.

My walks are more like hikes really. We live at the foot of a mountain. Although it _is_ hard to believe that two short miles away from here is one of the largest cities in the country. I found myself walking faster then usual. Thus furthering the list of things I shouldn't have done. Maybe if I took it slow or went on the actual path, I might not have run into my nightmare.

I have no idea how close to the top of the mountain he was. I had found the clearing he was standing in many times. I used this place to get away and relax on several occasions. This was one occasion where I should have just gritted my teeth and wait the stress out. Not hike in the drizzling rain wearing only a t-shirt. When I saw the dark shadowy figure, I made my first smart decision that morning. Unfortunately, my mistake couldn't have been blamed on anything. Had I not stepped on the branch, the man would have continued gazing at the fading moon. In the morning silence, you would have heard a pin drop. So the cracking branch was the equivalent of a gun shot. One second he was craning his neck up the the sky and the next, glaring daggers at me. Didn't even see him move.

"Sorry, man. Didn't mean to bother you." I held up my hands and offered an apologetic smile. I couldn't see the details of his face from this distance. But I could clearly see his upper lip pull over his sharp white teeth, revealing an angry sneer. I felt fear deep into my core.

I forced my damn near frozen body to turn. I wanted to run. To sprint all the way down the mountain back to the safety of my home. But I couldn't. It was too late to go home, impossible to turn back time. Because I sealed my fate into the hands of a monster the moment I left the front door.

**Okay, the vampire in the clearing is obviously James. I wanted to keep in short, kind of like a cliffhanger. Hopefully building up the suspense for anyone who actually cares. Please review no matter how you feel about it, lol!**

_A.N._


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as my back was to the man, I felt a cold hand with talon like fingernails grab my shoulder. I flinched from under the grasp with a scream frozen in my chest. I bit my lip to hold it in.

"What is your name, human?" The mans cool whisper echoed into my ear. I shuddered with a mixture of fear and slight arousal to have someone so close to me. I tried to step away, morals still intact. A strong arm came around my waist. I hissed as his wide hand grabbed at my stomach. I looked down to see his hand twisted into claws. Everything went slow and blurry with the shocking fear that pulsed faster then blood through my body.

_Let me go._ I tried to say the words. Shout them. Scream them; anything. Instead I only whimpered. Although I definitely weighed much more then the man, he picked me up easily and threw me over his shoulder. I felt pain and a little sick as my muscles tried to bend around it. This short sensation gave me the focus to suck in a breath and hopefully created a scream like a siren.

A cold hand gripped my face very suddenly. It couldn't have been the man I saw, because he was still running with me over his shoulder. My panicked eyes searched desperately for the own of the hand gripped my jaw until it hurt. Instead all I found was a sickening blur of green. It made me so dizzy that my eyes rolled back into my head and stayed there.

**Tilde's don't show up on Fanfiction for some very annoying reason. So I figured that I may as well just start a new chapter every time I might use one. Hope this doesn't bug you at all.**

_A.N._


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in a strange position. Most of my body was curled around some sort of block that my hands were trapped in. I sat up groggily with a groan. This movement made me realize three things. One; the block my hands are stuck in, it was a box that was so heavy I could do little more then drag it across the cold floor. Two; there was a leather collar around my neck and when I twisted my head around, I could feel the chain that led to it. And the third thing which was definitely the worst; I'm completely naked.

This place was stale. The air stagnant. I couldn't see a damn thing but I could smell dried sweat. And something else that muffled my nose and stank something horrid. I have no idea what it is but it smells like the changing rooms at the school gym right after a football game. I tried to breath through my mouth but that was even worse. I could literally taste the sweat in the air. I gagged at the sensation and finally started screaming.

"Help! Somebody help me!" It echoed off the walls. I could only hope that it somehow made my voice louder.

"Is anyone out there?" I have no idea where 'there' is. Fear coiled in the very pit of my stomach. It swelled up in my throat and made me want to puke. I jerked the box encasing my hands around the place until it was the chain on my neck the stopped me. Being trapped frustrated me. Being in the dark scared me. Having no clothes, hardly any memory it's terrible. All I know is the face of the man in the clearing.

"Someone please help!" There is no way to know if anyone actually heard me. But I'll sure as hell run my throat raw trying. As it turned out, yes someone did hear me. Two people actually. But they weren't coming to help me or save me from this seemingly impossible situation. They were the ones who caused it.

Dim lights sparked on. I blinked at them although they are not bright at all. The floor was freezing cement. The walls, faded wood. It was lined with so many contraptions, most of which I didn't understand. Some were as simple as a grate laying against the wall. Others were nets of leather and rope, hanging from the ceiling. In the middle of the room was a black leather couch with white stains over the arms and cushions. Plus a large metal cage that doubled as a table with leather straps draped over the sides.

Two men entered into the room through huge black faded gray metal double doors. I recognized the one from the clearing, though his features were more defined. I could now see the two parallel inch long scars under his right eye. He traded his long brown trench coat for a faded pair blue jeans and a tight white T-shirt. Even from across the room I could see black tattoos through the fabric.

The second man was the one I hadn't seen. He had shoulder length black hair that framed his face rather beautifully. He wore a pair of paint stained blue jeans. His broad hairy chest was completely bare. The only markings he had was a tattoo on his right bicep. I couldn't tell what it was. I let out a strangled whimper before I could manage to stop myself.

The smirked at my attempt to get away. I couldn't possibly get my hands off the ground before. I couldn't rip the chains away before. Now was no different. I jerked away from their approaches, only managing to fall on my hip and half choke myself on the collar. I blushed at their chorus of laughter. I felt more then just red. The mixture of fear, embarrassment and pure helplessness was more then suffocating. It was excruciating.

" Don't worry human-" The first man began.

"-this won't hurt a bit." The second man had a very faint Jamaican accent. I felt absolutely disgusting when he licked his lips. As if I were little more then a bit of candy.

They crossed the room quietly. No matter how hard I tugged at my own body, the box never moved more then a few inches at a time. I had to throw my entire weight into it. Even if I had managed to drag the box away from them that quickly, I would be doomed when the 6 foot chain ran out. I let out a startled scream when suddenly they were both on either side of me. Two very freezing hands grazed my lower back. I curled up with a tear and a scream.

"Don't touch me!" I wanted to hole up. Wrap my body around itself and disappear. Having the use of my arms would be helpful. If there was one thing I wanted to do, it was bring my arms up around my knees. The two men ignored my words. I felt lips kiss my temple gently. Tears ran faster, knowing what would probably happen to me. A tongue traced my jaw. It would have felt a little loving if I wasn't kidnapped for it. I found myself almost sobbing.

"Please, leave me alone." I cried the words like a little girl. A helpless little infant. Their arms wrapped around me. I shivered due to the cold. They were so cold! Why?

"Don't be scared." I cringed when the first man hissed into my ear. I mistakenly moved myself closer into the chest of the second one. When I tried shift away, he merely gripped me tighter then before.

"We will not hurt you, Jacob." The second man assured me. I gasped and looked up at him. He had a strong jaw and a calm smile. I know I should be scared that he was trying to calm me down. But it worked a little bit. I stopped almost sobbing.

"How do you know my name?" I whispered. Tears still flowed but the shivers and trembling definitely paused. I met his brilliant blue eyes for the first time.

"That doesn't matter." They murmured this together, on either side of my ears. I shuddered at how seductive they sounded. But then I silently cursed myself for thinking such a thought.

One of their hands hooked under my right arm so he could reach up and pinch my nipple suddenly. I gasped and jerked away. A second hand traced it's way down the plains of my stomach to the short patch of hair. My member sprang to life when he grabbed the base. I cried harder when the simple movement caused a moan to be forced from my lips.

"Is it really so hard to enjoy?" The second man whispered into my ear. His tongue traced the lobe and then sucked it into his lips, between his teeth. I trembled as I felt hot breath on my neck then an intoxicating tongue licked it's way down to my collar bone.

They both licked and sucked at my neck while their hands roamed my body, exploring every curve and crevice. I grew hot. Very hot. I breathed deeply trying to think through all the things they were doing to me. Soon I could smell my own fresh sweat. This is why the room smells like it. I'm not the first person to be here. I'm not the first one to be doing this, by force.

"Who are you?" I don't know why I asked. It's not like they would stop. Or that I could possibly tell them to at this point. No one has touched me like this before. It was driving me absolutely crazy.

"Laurent."

"James." Each of them named themselves but hardly looked up from their task. Laurent took me into his arms and kissed me as James stood to remove his shirt, revealing soft washboard abs. I moaned both at the sight before me and Laurent's skilled mouth massaging my neck, near the jaw.

He sunk to his knees, undoing his belt so he could kick off his jeans. He was completely naked. My eyes widened when I saw his... you know. He chuckled at my expression. I blushed. While I was distracted I heard a click. I looked down to see my hands being pulled from the black box. James pulled me into a deep kiss while someone tossed it away. I raised my hands to push him away. Laurent only grabbed my arms and put them at my sides. I pulled away from the kiss to looked at him.

"Don't worry, Jake." James traveled all the way from my neck down the center of my chest. His nimble fingers found my nipples again. I inhaled deeply at that. Then he sucked one of them into his mouth. My body twitched as I moaned.

Laurent took only a moment to rejoin us on the floor. He was naked now too. I felt his fully erect member brush my lower back. I gasped and tried to move away. He merely grabbed my hips and pulled me back into him. As he did so, his hands felt their way down to my thighs. He ripped them open . Everything I had down there was completely exposed. James positioned himself right at my entrance.

"No, no! Don't!" I screamed. I kicked and pushed at them with all my might. I hadn't noticed that I stopped crying. But now I sure as hell picked back up where I left off. I was sobbing and crying by the time they managed to hold me down. I didn't stop fighting until they yanked me so the collar was choking me. Spots danced across my vision as I gasped and coughed.

"Please. Please. Don't do it. Don't touch me." I begged between my sobs and chokes. I was now on my hands and knee's. There was such a pull in my stomach. I felt like I was going to puke. Just from knowing what they want to do to me. What they are going to do to me.

"Don't worry-" They began to speak at the same time.

"Don't tell me not to worry! You're trying to fucking rape me!" I screamed this at the top of my lungs. They tried to touch me again. To rub away my reaction. Just like they did a second ago. I felt like a whore when I realized how I let my guard down. Well, not again. I shoved away from them until I sat against the wall facing them. Laurent started to stand. I successfully curled up into my ball.

"Stay away from me." My voice was a little hoarse. James stood up and took a single step.

"No." I gave it in a whimper. Laurent climbed to his feet as well. Their... needs mirrored each other. They step forward. I curled up tighter.

"No." Let's all be honest. There was no sense begging, screaming, or crying. If they were going to kidnap me and chain me to a wall, they are not going to stop at no. Yet I couldn't stop. They ignored it and just kept coming. For some reason I started whining like a little lost puppy.

"Jacob-" They started. They were sitting on either side of me again.

"Not with the worrying again. I want to go home." I mumbled. Laurent touched my hair. I stiffened.

"Please. I just want to go home." I begged as I closed my eyes and hid my face. It must have been James who touched my arm. I didn't do anything even though I wanted to scream until my heart stopped beating.

"We weren't going to tell you not to worry. This is a stressful situation and you have every right to be upset." I was angered by his choice of words.

"My right? My right! Suddenly that matters! You guys are trying to have sex with me without my consent. It's illegal enough without the kidnapping. If my right matters so much then what about the law? What about me?" I yelled this at them. Every single fucking word was true. I could tell they were both surprised about my unexpected outburst. They tried to play it off.

"Well, Jake. Don't you want to live a little? Have some fun-"

"You think this is fun! Taking away my innocence? I don't know you guys. You sure as hell aren't human. And I'm not gay. If this is all about me having fun then maybe you should have tried talking to me. Instead of kidnapping me, holding me against my will and attempted rape, soon to be actual rape." I wasn't too furious to be embarrassed about admitting to being a virgin. Yes they probably already knew that. Didn't make it any better. They didn't show a single ounce of emotion until I said 'not human' then their eyes darkened. They shared a worried glance.

"You know about our kind?" All the blood drained out of my face. I shouldn't panic about this least of all. I mean, they're rapists. Why wouldn't they pretend to be something they're not.

"Don't even bother to try and pull some stupid nerd bull shit on me. I was only making a reference to your lack of human emotion and empathy." I might as well be one of those stupid emo losers that uses too much vocabulary words in daily conversation. Well that's the closest I'll ever get to a cliché.

"Lucky guess. We aren't human at all." The seductive whispers came back. Each of them grabbed a wrist and lifted them. I sucked in a deep breath and stared at the two very attractive men. Their lips kissed at my faded blue veins. I watched in a daze as they both licked once and opened their mouths to reveal perfect paper white teeth. Which sliced into my skin easily.

I didn't feel pain. I slumped against the wall, going mostly numb. I could see them lapping up all the blood that poured out of my wrists. It stuck out on their white skin. The only thing I could really feel was their lips and tongues. As much as I wanted to resist, all I could do was sit and feel. It wasn't long until I couldn't think straight either. My judgment was clouded. Soon I was barely aware of my body arching into their sucking. My lips opened to moan.

They licked their way up my arms. Even my vision was slightly faded. I painfully forced my eyes to focus on the bright red crescent moons cutting into the blue veins on my wrists. They didn't hurt. They actually stopped bleeding. I couldn't ask why. Laurent was busy tasting his way to my member while James captured my mouth for yet another mind-blowing kiss.

"It's... not... so... difficult... is... it?" They each gave me tiny kisses. James, down my chest, being liberal with the hickeys. Laurent focused on my thighs, nipping and sucking. None of this hurt. But it was rough enough that I couldn't ignore it.

Their lips met at my hips on either side of my fully erected cock. I watched and felt them barely touch the shaft with the tips of their noses. I gasped and my hand clutched at Laurent's long hair. He paused and smiled up at me. I met his gaze mostly limp except for... you know.

"Aah!" I half screamed in surprise when he suddenly plunged his mouth over my dick. The head hit the back of his throat. He didn't choke or gasp or anything. He just kept going like that. And it was driving me crazy. James licks at the base of my cock and swallowed my ball sac into his mouth like it was candy. I couldn't stop groaning. Besides the death grip I had on Laurent's hair and whenever I arched into them, I couldn't move.

They sucked harder then I could ever imagine. It wasn't until I was sure that I would cum that they stopped. I am so ashamed that I hated them for pulled away and smirking, with their own saliva smeared over their mouths. They stood. I didn't look up. My hand merely slipped off Laurent's hair and fell on the ground. A stone fell into the pit of my stomach at their next words.

"Our turn." A hand cupped my face and lifted my chin. I was sitting perfectly to accept James's cock. Maybe I didn't want to. Maybe I did. In this hazy state, who knew? But my mouth fell open and his purple salty head plopped right down on my tongue.

The muscle twitched and accidentally licked the bottom of his dick. He tossed his head back and moaned deeply. I'm pretty sure if I wasn't somehow drugged (well that's what it felt like) then I wouldn't have been pleased that I had obviously pleased him. My lips clamped down around his head. My body sat up. My head bobbed back and forth, taking little by little, more of his cock entered my mouth. Cold fingers grabbed my hair and I was forced to suck faster. It touched the back of my throat triggering my gag reflex.

James moaned at the sensation as my throat tried to close around the head of his dick. He ignored my wordless please and kept humping my face. Tears poured down my face at the psychical pain. I wasn't aware of anything beyond that. I coughed and couldn't breathe. He didn't stop until salty cream filled my mouth while he groaned.

He released his grip on my hair and let my head fall back on the wall. I coughed and gagged on the cream. It fell on my lips and dripped down my chin. Laurent lifted my face so he could look at me. I could see by the desire in his eyes that he liked how I looked right now. With dazed eyes, slack face and dripping cum. He smiled a grin like the devil.

"Oh this will be a lot of fun."

**What do you think? I think I did pretty well but I want to know how you like it. For a while I wanted to go a totally different way with this, but then I decided that it would suck. Thanks for reading!**

_A.N._


	4. Chapter 4

They carried my limp body over to the metal cage while I tried to clear my throat of the remaining cum. The laid me on my stomach and tied my arms and legs so my body formed an X. I twitched back and forth in an attempt to twist and see what they were doing. I heard small objects being pushed and shoveled around. It didn't take long for the noises to stop. I knew then that they found what they were looking for.

I heard a crack, not seconds before something hit my back. I screamed loudly and my body jerked. Just a reflex. They hit me again and I screamed louder as it crossed over where it had hit before. It burned and I could have sworn that I started bleeding. The time between each swing was just as painful as the swings themselves. It left just enough time for me to be aware of a new string of burning before the next hit. Nevertheless, I continued screaming until Laurent's voice broke through that.

"See, Jacob? Didn't I tell you it would be fun?" He taunted me. I'm still stuck in this prison of a haze. All I could do was try to shake my head. He clearly didn't like my answer. James still whipped my back, forcing more screams as Laurent touched himself. Not like masturbation. More like he was feeding it to me. I whimpered as the warm head pressed to my lips, smearing pre-cum. I wanted to keep my mouth closed but neither of the men would allow that. James hit me as hard as he could. I had no idea that he was barely touching me before. I screamed so loud so it could be cut off by Laurent shoving his dick into the back of my throat.

The whipping continued. I screamed onto Laurent's shaft as it choked me. Still crying I tried to say something. To beg and plead. I just couldn't take the pain anymore. I sacrificed the biggest thing in order to be free of it. Trying to talking forced vibrations in my mouth. Laurent took this horribly. He groaned and started screwing my face just like James did. Only problem is that although Laurent's member is thinner, it's longer. I felt like throwing up so bad.

"Stop!" I screamed at him as soon as he pulled out. So he could cum all over my face. It was disgustingly warm. Even saltier then what James did.

"Stop hitting me, please." I begged. My back burned and ached. Every flex of muscle was painful. It twitched, sending shocks of remaining pain throughout every single cell I had. A hand cupped my chin again and lifted it up. I was in too much pain to be able to focus long enough for identification.

"Are you ready to cooperate, Jacob?" More tears, more crying. I couldn't nod. I only groaned out the worst thing possible.

"Yes."

**Is this any good? **

_A.N._


	5. Chapter 5

They untied me from the table and pulled me toward the black couch. I didn't even walk, I was just dragged. I groaned at the pain in my back as Laurent sat down in the center. He leaned back and spread his arms like a cocky, son of a bitch. As he eyed me, he spoke calmly.

"Straddle me, Jacob." I don't know how he could possibly think that I could. But my body did this without hesitation. My hands touched his hairy chest as I settled our erections close together. He groaned because our balls actually touched. I'm surprised that my junk didn't shrivel like they were dunked in acid. _Ew, not a pleasant thought, Jake._

"Lift yourself up for a second." Laurent commanded so James could reach under my ass and grab Laurent's dick. Then direct it to my hole. I was reminded of the pain I was about to endure. I held my breath as their bodies suddenly moved closer, Laurents dick spearing me.

I could have screamed when Laurent shoved half of himself into me. Without warning or pause. It didn't hurt after a second though. One second, I'm in shock because of how much pain there was. Then next, I'm moaning like a whore and lifting my ass so he can have better access. He leaned forward to lick my neck and whisper into my ear.

"You love it, don't you?" He timed each word with a trust. I had to moan as if it were some sort of agreement. While Laurent was busy humping away wildly, James was grinding his dick against my ass cheeks. His wide hand reached around my body to start jacking me off.

"Didn't we tell you, you'd like it?" James groaned as he lowered his head to my shoulder in ecstasy. At that exact moment, Laurent hit my prostate so hard. As my body raised a little from the force, I let out another scream.

"God, yes!" I don't even care if I'm a slut anymore. I love what their doing to me. Laurent growled in my ear as he bit down on my neck, clawing my hips. I could tell by his shortened thrusts that he was getting close. I tried to angle my hips, so he could find my jewel again. In doing so, my ass was offered to James cock. He moaned and lifted me up a little higher. So the head of his cock could press against Laurent's.

"No. Not that." I whispered. It was far too late. I screamed again as the head of James cock popped in. Right along side Laurent's. They trusted mercilessly into my now bloody hole.

And as they did so, their cursed hands roamed over the plains of my body. They met on my stomach and traveled downward together. I moaned all the more loudly once they grabbed my swollen cock and began pumping in time with their many thrusts.

"Fuck!" James groaned, throwing his head back again at the sensation of my ass clenching down on their dicks. Laurent too was starting to reach his end. He stretched his neck out and bit me hard on the chest. This brought on a surge of ecstasy that cause me to come all over his chest, my stomach, and James hand.

Because of how my ass clamped down and squished their cocks together, they came only seconds after me. Their hot cum filled my hole readily. The sensation of the sticky liquid dripping out of my abused hole was a little more then erotic. Knowing their rape was over, I slumped forward, exhausted. Their cocks pulled out of me, I felt painfully empty.

I could hardly register anything else after that. I closed my eyes and fell asleep before I could fully fall into Laurent's body, still under me and between my legs.

**Took too long, I know. Sorry about that. How was it?**

_**A.N.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Laurent's POV**

After Jacob passed out, James carefully lifted him off me. Then let his body fall unceremoniously onto the other side of the couch. I was already crossing the room, opening a small hidden compartment in the wall. Lighting two cigarettes for both of us, I sat on top of the giant cage to admire our handy work.

"He was pretty good." James commented, blowing a puff of smoke into the air. I nodded as he inhaled deeply.

"Too bad we have to kill him." I completed his train of thought quickly. James always had a hard time letting go of something he liked. I resisted the urge to sigh. He wanted to keep the boy already, but that's where I draw the lines for these sick games. It's bad enough that whenever he feels like it, we kidnap and rape any youth we want. But I refuse to leave a trail.

"Aww, come on, Laurent! Not even a few days?" He already resorted to begging. Stupid puppy eyes. Does he not realize that the puppy eyes make me want to kill the humans that much more? I shook my head, inhaling on my cigarette deeply.

"You know the rules James." All rules are to prevent human suspicions. And the only one I have to enforce is the one killing all of our victims.

"But don't you think-"

"No, James. Rules exist for a reason. And you know what that reason is." I told him harshly. I didn't need vampire senses to know that his heart sunk. This victim seems to mean more to him then most of the others. I felt bad for being mean. But I can't just let him have his way. Or else he'd want to stay an entire coven of vampires from the humans we rape.

"I'll take care of it, James. You can relax." I patted his shoulder, knowing he wouldn't want to dispose of a toy, so to speak. He gave a quiet cough of disgust. Great, now he's mad at me.

I will admit, yes this kid was worth a good time and everything. Is he a pretty decent candidate to keep? Yeah. Am I going to let it slide? Hell no.

I tossed what was left of my cigarette away and tossed Jacob's limp body over my shoulder. James watched me disdainfully as I dragged the boy toward the storm drain hidden in the corner. There I cut his neck open and began lapping at the blood slowly. The boy was too tired to notice a single thing. After a few moments of this, I heard James sigh and come to join me. I offered the boy's neck to him and allowed him to feed.

"You can't tell me you don't want him either." James mentioned to me when the boy was brought to the brink of death. A last chance. Feeling guilty for the way I behaved, I did admit to him,

"I _do_ want him." With a sad childish look, James held out his arms, offering the boy to me.

Sometime vampires have special powers. I don't. But when I sired James several decades ago, I found that he had one of those special powers. His venom makes all things subjected to pleasure. That's what we didn't to Jacob earlier. But because of that power, James couldn't change anyone. Only I could. Which is why he offered Jacob to me. And I can't believe I submitted to the will of my overly sexual mate.

"You know this will be a one time only thing, right?" James nodded.

"It'll never happen again." Looking a little agitated, he nodded again.

"Even if you find someone else you want more then him, I won't change them." Now he just frowned. Not like he was considering the alternative. More like he was annoyed with my thinking.

"I just want you to know, you're picking _him_. Over every other opportunity you might get. You're picking him."

"I understand, Laurent. I won't ask this of you ever again." He sounded pretty sincere. It was right then that I realized, he didn't choose this victim because he was handsome or had an innocent looking face. He felt something for this boy that was hardly sexual. He honestly cared for the boy and didn't want him to die.

Softly, I cradled Jacobs head, balancing the rest of his body on my lap. James watched and waited. I listened to the boys heart beat as I carefully released my venom into his body stream. A quiet groan told me that it already took. James reached out and touched the boy's brow, never taking his eyes away.

"I want to move him someplace warm." I nodded to his request, lifting the human easily. It's plain to see that I am a bit of a slave to my mate. Jacob groaned again and whimpered. I automatically held him closer to my breast. I could already see how the next few weeks were going to be. It's all going to surround keeping Jacob safe. Even though he is going to end up as a second mate, in a sense, I couldn't stomach the fatherly sense I got when I thought of siring. I felt the same way about James for at least a month after his siring.

"I love you Laurent." James reminded me as I took the boy to our bed. It's a common misconception that vampires can't sleep, when in reality, we can sleep. We just don't have any need to. It's like breathing really. If we want to sleep, we can. But if we want to stop entirely, we can. (Did you know, that a normal human can go about 10 days without sleep or any sort of rest before their bodies just give out?)

"I love you too, James. More then you'll ever know."

**The end! I wanted to stop at just five chapters but I couldn't. How did you like the ending? I realize that I'm not very good at sex scenes, especially the ones containing bondage, since I'm not that sadistic. But hey, practice makes perfect, right? Anyway, let me know what you think!**

**(and before some of you ask, there won't be any sequels. I considered it for a moment but I know that I wouldn't be able to do it. Look, it even took me four months just to get six chapters done. Image how terrible it would be if I tried to extend it to something more then kinky sex?)**

**Thank you very much for reading! I do sincerely hope you review!**

_**A.N.**_


End file.
